Fire hoses are coupled together with fire hose couplings. Various types of these couplings are known in the art. Typically, one side of a coupling has an expansion ring to attach the coupling to its respective hose. On the other side of the coupling are usually a set of internal or external threads for fastening the coupling to complementary (external or internal) threads of another coupling. When the threads are external (male threads), the threads are prone to being damaged when the coupling is dropped or when it collides with hard surfaces in use. Damages threads may render the coupling inoperative or difficult to connect, which can mean that a firefighter may lose precious time at a fire scene trying to connect a damaged coupling.
Another important factor in a fire hose coupling is its mass (weight). There is a need to provide lightweight couplings without unduly sacrificing their robustness.
Accordingly, a need has existed for an improved fire hose coupling that protects the external (male) threads in a robust yet lightweight design. An improved coupling and method of manufacturing such a coupling that is robust, lightweight and that protects the external threads is disclosed in the present specification.